


Snapped Heartstrings

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Series: Snapped Hearstrings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Growing Up Together, Harry Potter was Raised with Tom Riddle, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter dies, Voldemort realizes he just made the greatest mistake of his life. Can they get another chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I entered this story in a contest here: http://www.inkitt.com/fandom3?sort=latest . If you enjoyed the story go check it out and vote.  
> Also this story is somewhat similar to Rebirth by Athy which I have read before though any similarities are unintentional. (Also you should go check out Rebirth because it's an incredible fic.)  
> Also I didn't really have a BETA so please point out any errors.

As he saw the long, pale arm stretch out, wand raised, he did nothing. How could he? There was nothing to do. His beloved was trying to kill him, death was better than a life this life.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted. Harry stood, unmoving, prepared to face Death. His final thought projected itself into the Legilimens' mind, 'I love you Tom.'

As the small body crumpled to the ground Voldemort felt the boy's last words reverberate through their mental connection, 'I love you Tom.'

Only one person had ever said that and Potter could not be him. But even as he thought it, Tom realized what had been nagging him about the boy since he'd first seen him. Harry's eyes were a startling shade of green, bright as the killing curse. Tom had only seen that color once before.

"Jason!" it was the scream of a hopeless man that echoed through the forest as the Dark Lord held the body of the boy he'd just killed, the only person who had ever truly loved him.


	2. Limbo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dies. But life goes on.

Harry woke, feeling a bright white light against his eyelids. He remembered walking to face his death. Where was he now? The hospital wing? Had yet another person sacrificed their life so he could continue with his useless existence? He opened his eyes to discover he was in…King's Cross Station? Except it wasn't. The building was white, clean and empty in a way the real station never was.

He sat up and began to examine the Not-King's Cross, when he saw Dumbledore walking up to him. He groaned. Of all the dead people to see when he arrived—Dumbledore? The man had been horrible to him back when he was Jason and continued to lie and withhold information when he was Harry.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing through the station.

"Limbo. You died as Master of the Deathly Hallows. You now have the choice to return to life instead of going on to true death."

"I should think my choice obvious," Harry sneered.

"I know that you wish to die but-"

"Of course I want to die. Tom hates me! I spent the last seven years waiting, hoping every day to finally see him again. Now when I do, he kills me. Obviously the man I knew is gone; he probably destroyed himself with the Horcruxes, I tried to warn against making seven. Since according to the prophecy one of us has to die, I'd rather-"

"The prophecy is no longer an issue. I believe it was fulfilled years ago when a boy named Harry Potter traveled through time. never to return. In his place was a very different man. In Limbo I can cause you to live your memories again. I hope you'll see the truth…"

Harry felt his eyes fall closed as he slid into darkness.


	3. Memory I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom's first meeting.

Harry's memory had always been very good, but the clarity of his seventh birthday was even sharper than most. It sometimes made him wonder if a memory could really be burnt into someone's brain.

"Boy!" his uncle shouted, "Up! NOW!"

The child did as he was told, he always obeyed these days. His uncle had beaten any disobedience out of him. He quickly changed then opened the door to his cupboard, expecting to be hit by an angry Uncle Vernon. His mouth dropped at the sight of a small lawn with a dirt path. He turned to close his cupboard door and found a large building instead. A young woman opened the door, arms full with empty crates. She saw him and her eyes widened. She dumped the crates and grabbed his hand. Harry he found himself being dragged gently but firmly into the house.

"Mrs. Cole!" the girl shrieked, "There's a kid left here. 'Bout seven, with no adults in sight."

"What's his name?" A middle aged lady with a tight bun of brown hair walked in from the adjoining room.

"Jason," Harry whispered, he didn't want to reveal his real name in case it helped them they find the Dursleys. He said the first name that came to mind. Jason had been Harry's only friend—an imaginary one since Harry wasn't allowed out of the house often enough to have developed friendships with other children.

"Hello, Jason," the older woman gave him a slight smile, "Do you have a last name?"

"Evans," Harry said, remembering his Aunt Petunia's last name from before she got married.

"I'm Mrs. Cole and this is Angelina. Where are your parents?"

"They died," Harry knew the best kind of lies were short, mostly true ones.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any family?"

"No," he lied.

"He'll have to stay here. 'Least 'till we can find relatives or godparents," Mrs. Cole decided.

"The only spare bed is in Tom's room," Angelina whispered, fearfully.

"There isn't any other option," Mrs. Cole said, turning to Harry, "Follow me Jason."

She led him up a flight of stairs and through a monotonous gray hall, until they arrived at the lonely door at the end. She rapped on the door quickly, then opened it and walked in without waiting for a response. A boy sat on one bed reading a book. He didn't even look at them as they entered.

"Tom! This is Jason. He'll be sharing your room," Mrs. Cole explained. The boy finally looked up, brushing a strand of black hair behind his ear.

"Alright," Tom said blandly.

"Okay, I'll leave you two get to know each other," with that, she walked out.

"Hello," Harry whispered, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Look at me," Harry raised his head/eyes nervously, " I'm Tom, why are you here?" the boy carefully bookmarked his page and met Harry's eyes. Harry decided to stick with the story he'd told the matron.

"My parents just died," but Tom just started into and right through his eyes.

"That's a lie, tell me again. Try the truth this time," his eyes narrowed and red tint passed over them for a moment.

"I just appeared here. I've been living with my aunt, uncle and cousin forever. But they hate Today I made a birthday wish to be somewhere else. And then I ended up here when I left my room," Tom continued to scrutinize Harry with eyes which seemed to see into his soul for a few moments.

"It seems like a fairy tale, but I can tell it's the truth. Weird. Do you believe in magic?" Tom wondered.

Harry glanced nervously around the room.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Are you really allowed to say that word?"

"What? Magic?" Harry gave a nod and a slight whimper.

"Of course. Who would stop me?" Tom asked.

"The adults, don't they hurt you for it?"

"Why would they? What's wrong Jason?"

"My uncle used to beat me for saying it," his eyes returned to their examination of the floor.

"Oh. Well magic isn't a forbidden word. It's just that most people don't believe in it—do you?"

"Believe in magic?"

"Yes," Tom seemed eager for his reply.

"I suppose."

"Why?"

"Sometimes things happen to me—impossible things—when I'm angry or hurt. I think it must be magic," Harry confessed.

"Me too. Can you control it?"

"Not really. It just happens, it's never hurt me though," Harry felt very protective of his newfound powers, "I keeps me safe actually. Once time, when I was scared my uncle would hurt me, my cupboard jammed and he couldn't open it, but as soon as he went away it just swung open for me."

"I've learnt how to use it on purpose. If people annoy me I can make bad things happen to them. I'll teach you. I've hardly done anything yet and the adults here are scared of me. Stick with me and no one will ever hurt you again."

"Okay," a tentative smile brightened Harry's face.


	4. Memory II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Harry left the memory with a smile on his face. Meeting Tom for the first time was one of the best memories he had, and he could almost imagine the boy still stood in front of him.

Jason found himself falling into another memory, this one from four years later.

Jason had stuck with Tom and never regretted it. True to his word, the older boy had taught him magic and defended him against bullies. While they had no friends aside from each other, the two were so used to being ostracized that they no longer minded solitude. Having one friend was more than either had expected.

Nothing seemed unusual the morning of August first, no strangeness to indicate the huge change which was about to enter their lives, ushered in by the strange man who was going to visit the orphanage. It was the day after Jason's birthday and the two were in their usual positions on Tom's bed. Tom was reading a book well beyond the skills of most eleven year olds, while Jason lay on his lap, daydreaming. A knock interrupted their privacy.

"You two've got a visitor," Mrs. Cole walked in, never having learnt to wait for permission. She was followed by a middle-aged man, "This is Mr. Dumberton—sorry, Dunderdore. He's come to tell you - well, I'll let him do it," she walked out. Tom closed his book and eyed the man while Jason sat up wearily. Mrs. Cole had always feared their magic, perhaps this strangely dressed man was some kind of priest who had come to perform an exorcism.

"Hello, Tom, Jason. I am Professor Dumbledore," the man said.

The boys exchanged a brief look and then Tom began to speak. This was their normal routine, Jason was a bit shy and he played it up – allowing Tom to talk for both of them. He was extremely charismatic and a much better at mental and magical manipulation. Jason knew this and had no issue with letting Tom lead their discussions. The two were so in tune with each other that Jason's ideas were usually brought up by his friend anyway.

"Professor? Is that like 'doctor'? Did she get you here to have a look at us?" Tom asked.

"No, No," Dumbledore's too-wide smile and twinkling eyes gave the impression he was lying.

"I don't believe you, she wants us looked at doesn't she?" Tom said nervously, "Tell the truth!"

He added his magic to the demand demanded. It was meant to force obedience, but the man seemed immune to its effects the same way Jason was.

"Who are you?" Jason whispered, filling his voice with awe and curiosity. He would act the sweet and curious child since Tom's questioning had unsuccessful. He pulled it off quite well with his fragile, small frame and large eyes.

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a position at my school – your new school if you would like to come."

Tom was now sure the man planned to harm him and Jason. Jason was his. His first, and only, friend. No one would harm Jason. Tom had sworn it. He unconsciously angled his body to block Jason from Dumbledore's line of sight.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it. 'Professor', yes, of course – well we're not going. We're not mad; it's the old cat who's crazy," Tom yelled.

"I'm not from the asylum. I'm a teacher and if you'll calm down I'll tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you'd rather not come no one will force you—"

"I'd like to see them try," Jason muttered.

"Hogwarts, is a school for people with special abilities—"

"We're not mad!" Tom interrupted.

"I know you're not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for madmen. It is a school of magic," Dumbledore said.

The two boys fell silent. They had never met another person, let alone an adult, with magic before.

"You know about magic too?" Jason prompted with wide eyes.

"That's right."

"There's a school for it?"

"Of course, you have to learn how to control it somewhere."

"There's more than what we can do?" Tom asked.

"What is it that you can do?" Dumbledore seemed suspicious but Tom was too busy showing off to notice. His face flushed and his eyes were becoming the strange burgundy colour that appeared just before they turned red with magic.

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who try to attack Jason. I can make them hurt if I want to," he turned to Jason, "I told you we were special."

Jason smiled, then turned to Dumbledore, "You're a wizard too?"

"Yes."

"Prove it," Tom demanded, his excitement overriding his common sense.

"If, as I take it, you're accepting your place at Hogwarts-"

"Of course I am," Tom said as Jason nodded eagerly.

"Then you will address me as 'professor' or 'sir'," Dumbledore said.

Tom came down from his high of enthusiasm and fixed his charming mask, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant, please, professor, could you show me?"

The professor took out what appeared to be a wooden wand, Tom stared at it hungrily. This was proof of magic and wizards, they weren't just two lonely freaks. But Dumbledore pointed this wand at their wardrobe and it burst into flames.

"What did you do?" Jason brought tears to his eyes. As if the loss of anything in their bothered him.

The flames ceased, leaving the wardrobe unharmed, but instead of answering Dumbledore said, "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe. You should open the door."

Tom obeyed quickly, preventing Jason from approaching the unknown and potentially dangerous result of the spell. Jason smiled fondly at his friend's protectiveness. Tom returned carefully holding their treasure. It held a trinket from every child they had taught to respect them.

"Is there something in that box that you ought not to have?" the professor asked.

"Yes," Tom conceded, knowing the man had somehow discovered the objects were stolen. Jason detected a note of sadness behind Tom's careful tone, the boys had always been proud of these mementos of past victories.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies. I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, "We teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have—inadvertently, I am sure—been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know Hogwarts can expel students and the Ministry of Magic - yes, there is a Ministry – will punish law-breakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," they repeated.

"But, we haven't got any money, sir," Jason said.

"That is easily remedied," Dumbledore retrieved a leather money-pouch from his pocket, "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second-hand but—"

"Where do we buy spell books?" Tom asked.

"In Diagon Alley. I have your list of books and school equipment with. I can help you find everything—"

"You're coming with us?"

"Certainly, if you—"

"We don't need you. We're used to relying on each other; we go around London on our own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley – sir?" Tom hastily add the title.

Dumbledore gave them a list of instructions then handed Tom an envelope, "If you need any help ask for Tom the bar man."

Tom twitched at the name and Jason put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are lots of Toms," Tom sighed.

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope. You'll leave King's Cross Station on the first of September. There are train tickets in there, too."

"We can speak to snakes. We found out when we've been to the country on trips—they find us, they whisper to us. Is that normal for a wizard?" Tom asked.

Jason knew Tom was partly asking out of genuine curiosity. Speaking to snakes felt different than their other magic. It came naturally while other magic required will and practice, but at least part of Tom was just showing off. Determined to impress Dumbledore in some way.

"Both of you?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes."

"How peculiar. It is unusual, but not unheard of."

Whatever was heard of it must have been bad because Dumbledore gave them severe look before walking out with a curt, "Goodbye. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"He doesn't like us," Jason whispered once he was gone.

"True. I shouldn't have told him about the snakes. We knew it was strange and that should have made me careful. I was too excited to finally meet one of our kind," Tom said.

"It's fine. It's too late now, but when we get to school we'll need to seem reformed. Convince him we've turned over a new leaf."

"We'll need to return the trophies."

"That's alright. We'll leave them behind with this life. We're wizards now. We don't need those trophies."

"You're right as usual," Tom gave Jason a grin, which was returned happily. Tom didn't smile easily and Jason always felt a small victory when he won one. What the two didn't know yet was that Dumbledore's concern would remain, and his suspicions would only grow when they were sorted into Slytherin.


	5. Memory III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow fights and declarations of love.

Harry was thrust from his worries into a new memory. He recognized it immediately and a bittersweet smile crossed his face.

"Tom!" he shrieked running from the furious boy, a slightly tattered silver and green scarf waving behind him. Jason knew he shouldn't have thrown the snowball, but he couldn't help it. Tom always looked so collected, sleek and put-together. The urge to ruin that was irresistible, and the snow had presented Jason with a perfect opportunity. He ran inside, hoping Tom would be too proud of his newly acquired prefect status to jeopardize it by throwing snow around indoors. Jason sped past the glittering Christmas decorations, until he reached an alcove and slipped in. He needed a minute to breathe and with luck Tom would just pass by. Unfortunately as he stood, bent over and panting, his friend approached. He walked towards Jason predatorily. Jason backed up until he felt his back hit the wall.

"Come on, Tom. It was just for fun," he said.

"Perhaps, you will find this 'fun' as well," Tom whispered, leaning forwards and capturing Jason's lips. For a second Jason was too shocked to respond, but he quickly found himself melting into his friend's talented kiss with knees too weak to support his body. Then Tom stopped and pulled back, still cradling Jason in his strong arms, and searched Jason's face until he found something which made his lips break out in a smirk.

 _"You liked it,"_ Tom hissed. It wasn't a question. Jason gave a slight wide-eyed nod as Tom left, smug grin firmly in place.

The next day, Jason felt a snowball hit his back and turned to see a flash of black and green hurrying away. He quickly knelt to gather a handful of snow and retaliate before he was struck with a better idea. Casting a spell to silence his footsteps and disillusioning himself, he rushed after his friend. Once Tom slowed, the over-confident prick certain he hadn't been caught, Jason grabbed his arm and dragged him into the shadows, cancelling his spells. He pressed his lips to Tom's, until the two needed to part for breath.

"Surprise," he whispered in Tom's ear then he skipped off.

It became a game over the Christmas holidays – one would throw a snowball and the other would get revenge in the form of a kiss. On the last day of break it was Jason's turn to kiss Tom. He did, marvelling at the comfort he found so easily in Tom's soft lips and hungry eyes.

"I love you," Jason confessed when they split. Then he quickly ran off, fearing he'd misinterpreted what Tom had intended as a holiday joke. Terrified that his feelings would be rejected and their friendship ruined.

Tom raced after him and grabbed him, "Stop! Face me."

Jason nervously obeyed

"I love you too, silly," Tom said and Jason found himself yanked into his most passionate kiss yet. When the two separated, it was with large smiles.

"I love you so much Tom. I think that I have forever, I just didn't realize."

"I know," Tom smirked.

"Of course you did, you know everything, I'd almost forgotten," Jason joked.

"Exactly, I was just waiting for you to be ready."

"Prat," Jason said, but his tone negate the harsh word.

The two spent the night in their dorm. The Slytherin's had two beds per room and they had shared a room since they first arrived. The two snuggled together on Tom's bed, talking for hours until Jason suddenly trailed off mid-sentence. When Tom looked over he was amused to discover his friend had fallen asleep. He laughed softly, then kissed Jason's forehead before following him to sleep.


	6. Limbo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love after death.

Harry woke from the memories with a sob.

"What was that for?" he shouted at Dumbledore, "Are you trying to show me how much Tom used to love me? It doesn't matter. Tom is gone! All that's left is Voldemort. And he doesn't love me. He killed me!"

"Harry. I know it hurts, and I know you blame me. You may be right. I'm only human, and we make mistakes. I made more than my fair share in life, blinded by my ideals and certain they were the only way.

"One of my greatest mistakes has haunted me since my childhood. I was only able to fix it after death. I wish you did not need to go through the same. You may recall from Ms. Skeeter's book, "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore", that I was once very close with a boy named Gellert. Our ideals seemed so similar. The desire to change the world, certainty that what we were doing was so just that the ends would always justify the means. We planned to find the Deathly Hallows together. With immortality we would have time to accomplish everything we wanted. During our time together I realized that if I gave it the chance I could easily fall in love with him—"

"Oh, I see," Harry sneered, "You're going to tell me how stupid I was to fall in love with an evil man. To take a stupid chance and lose my heart to the enemy. To—"

"Harry! Let me finish talking before you begin to accuse me of things. I also took that chance. I fell in love and it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. I grew – emotionally, intellectually, and magically – he showed me a side of the world I'd never seen before. I thought it would last forever. Until our fight and my sister's death, it was too much. I could no longer bear to be near Gellert, I blamed him. We didn't see each other again until the duel where I defeated him, and by then he was Grindelwald.

"It took a lecture from my dead sister to make me realize my real mistake and been abandoning him. By then I was certain it was too late to fix anything, but I was proven wrong. You see, Harry, love truly is more powerful than any magic. And it never truly dies. Return and explain to Tom who you are. Show him you still love him, because it may be the only way to save him. Don't wait like I did. Love after death is still love, but love during life is a blessing."

"I'm sorry about how things turned out for you, sir."

"Don't be."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, love after death is still love. Me and Gellert are together, I have my 'happily ever after.' But don't repeat my mistakes, the wizarding world needs the changes you and Tom planned. At least the ones from before he went mad. Those changes can't be performed by the dead."

"But you and Gellert are still together? Despite never speaking? Despite being enemies?" Harry could hardly bring himself to hope.

"Yes. You want proof?"

"I would appreciate some. You do realize how far-fetched this is?"

Dumbledore nodded and a man, who was young like the dead headmaster, walked up to them. Harry could not have told you where he came from, he had just appeared where it had a moment before been plain white wall. His laughing blue eyes lit up at the sight of Dumbledore, Harry recognized the young Gellert from the pictures in Skeeter's book, Grindelwald held the Headmaster's hand just like Tom used to hold his, and Harry could see their love.

"Maybe you two found love, but not until death. That's what it will take for Tom to forgive me. If it ever even happens. If my Tom even exists after Voldemort shredded his soul," tears slid down Harry's cheeks as he thought of his lover's self-inflicted destruction.

"It can be fixed. In fact, it will be. When you destroyed Tom's horcruxes in your attempt to return his sanity, they did not return to him. Instead they came here, to the realm of the dead. Gellert and I will collect the fragments so that you can bring them back with you, if you chose to live again. I will show you two more memories, and never forget what I said – love is eternal."

His voice faded as Harry found himself vanishing into a memory once more.


	7. Memory IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jason find jobs.

Jason woke to the feeling of gentle lips brushing against his forehead. He lazily opened his eyes, savouring the feeling of being half asleep. The sun fell softly against his side and he drank in its soothing warmth.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Tom teased. Jason felt the usual burst of happiness that filled him when he remembered that he was the only one who saw this playful side of Tom.

"Hush, I'm asleep," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Oh," Tom's pout was audible, "Then I guess you won't be able to appreciate the pancakes I made."

"I'm awake," Jason quickly sat up.

"Good, come," Tom said, Jason followed him to the kitchen, smile widening at the sight of warm, fresh pancakes on the table.

"I love you," Jason gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before sitting down and beginning to eat.

"You love me, or you love my cooking?"

"Hmm, you I suppose. The cooking just isn't sexy enough to be the main attraction."

"You are a complete prat."

"You love me anyways," Jason grinned.

"Well, you are a cute prat."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"Don't worry about it. Most people can't keep up with my brilliance."

"Bastard."

"Actually, my father never went through the trouble of divorcing my mother after he left," Tom's voice was forcedly nonchalant.

"Sorry, Tom," Jason stood and embraced his lover, angry with himself for bringing up those memories.

"It's alright," Tom sighed, "It happened before either of us was born. My muggle family has been dealt with, and they do not deserve the honor of remaining in my memories."

"I love you," Jason said, staring into Tom's eyes and allowing his honesty to be seen with Legilimency. He understood Tom's need for serious reassurances of his love, despite it being obvious in Jason's every action. He understood only too well, because he felt the same. A childhood without love had left them both emotionally unstable. Their need for constant contact and promises would probably be seen as strange and possibly even unhealthy by most people. Tom and Jason could hardly care less.

"I love you too."

"So, what special occasion has led to you making heavenly pancakes?" Jason had enough tact to change the subject.

"I can't make pancakes just because I want? We've graduated! We have a house of our very own."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, if you really need a reason, today is my interview to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll get lucky and Dippet will accept me."

"Maybe," Jason said carefully. He rather doubted it. Tom's knowledge and power level were incredible, but he was just out of school himself. Headmaster Dippet was the kind of person to deny the position based on age alone. Jason still wished Tom good luck, it was better to take a risk and lose than miss an opportunity through inaction.

That afternoon would be filled by Jason comforting Tom. Dippet hadn't given him the job.

"He said I was too young. Told me to come back in a few years after living my life! But it's now or never for me. Dippet is getting old, soon he'll retire or die and Dumbledore will become Headmaster. He'll never let me teach," Tom ranted.

While Jason had never understood Tom's love of teaching, he did know that it was his passion and he was very good at it. He also knew Dumbledore would never believe that. He would insist Tom wanted to corrupt students or steal Hogwarts' ancient artifacts. What the man would never see, despite his claims of faith in all people, was Tom's kind and caring side. He'd made his assumptions years ago, when they were just children, and refused to believe they could change.

But Tom had never been one sit around and whine about his life. Less than a week later he'd found himself a different job. He was working at Borgin and Burkes since it would give him the chance to find all types of antiques and artifacts. Tom planned to split his soul at least one more into a Horcrux, despite Jason's worries. Tom wanted to ensure his immortality, one Horcrux was not enough, when it could be found and destroyed. Tom wanted something special to house his soul. He also wanted to find Slytherin's locket. A connection to his great ancestor.

Jason wanted to work nearby but shops in Knockturn Alley – due to their illegal business – tended to be secretive and run exclusively within families. Tom had been exceptionally lucky to find work with Mr. Borgin who had no children. Jason ended up at Ollivander's wand shop, on Diagon Alley. He'd seen a sign asking for a store-front assistance who would not require the knowledge of wandlore needed to actually create wands. A bell chimed gently as Jason entered the store. He saw the same old man who'd given him his wand seven years ago. He had not aged at all and when Jason looked at his aura, a skill he and Tom a had worked to learn last year, it was not quite right. Ollivander was not entirely human.

"Come in and take a seat," Ollivander gestured to a small, rickety wooden chair which Jason carefully lowered himself onto. It gave a small wobble as he placed his full weight on it.

"What are you?" Jason asked.

"Ah, you see auras. A useful skill," the man chuckled.

"Yes. And you are not human."

"Not fully. But that's not really your business young man."

"I could make it my business," Jason challenged.

"I suppose. And if I do hire you it'll simply be a distraction if you waste time trying to discover what I am. I might as well tell you. I have Dark Elf and Necromancer blood. It's quite an interesting mixture. It gives me a form of the Sight which helps me match wizards and wands. It also tells me you were born in the future," the smiled. Knowledge was power and while he'd given up a secret he still had an even worse one from Jason.

"That is true," Jason frowned, "But I left that life when I was a child. All that matters is what I have here since I have no plans to return."

"Whether you return or not will not be decided by your choice. Any gift from Fate is a two sided coin. You have only seen the bright side Beware the reverse."

"Do you mean I will be sent back to my previous time?" Jason demanded with a shudder.

"I'm saying it's possible," silence hung heavily in the air. Finally Jason broke it with a voice that refused to reveal his newfound fear.

"Focusing on possibilities is unproductive. I came in search of a job. Will you give it to me?"

"Yes, you are quite interesting, child."

Jason would work there for several years during which he grew close to the old immortal. What had started as a precarious relationship based on the powerful secrets each held, became a close bond. Garrick Ollivander became the only person, aside from Tom, in whom Jason would confide. The years he worked there would be the best in both his lives. A home with Tom and a job learning the strange magic of wands from Garrick.


	8. Memory V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's birthday celebration takes a dark turn.

Jason was forced awake by sunlight striking his eyelids as Tom yanked their bedroom curtains open.

"Tom," he groaned, rolling over and covering his eyes, "Too bright."

"You need to get up now if you want to spend time in Hogsmeade before we visit the chamber," their plan to visit the chamber of secrets had hatched when Jason mentioned that he missed spending their birthdays there. Celebrating in a private place with just the two of them. No guests, no neighbors, no dealing with real life. They had spent many school nights there after discovering it had a large and luxurious bedroom. Tom planned to sneak in for Jason's 20th birthday. The fact they would be breaking into Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose was just the icing on the cake. Jason's tiredness soon gave way to excitement. He quickly got ready, then they left the house. They walked until they reached the end of the wards and Apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Shopping time!" Jason said with childish delight, before running into Zonko's joke shop. They stayed there for a while as Jason examined very trick and prank in the store before picking a few of the more interesting ones to purchase. Then they walked to Honeydukes. Tom left with the shop with arms full of Jason's favourite sweets as the birthday boy bounced around excitedly. Finally, they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Once they began to eat Tom put up privacy wards around the table to prevent eavesdropping.

 _"Remember how I told you I found some information on Slytherin's locket?"_ Tom hissed, hardly trusting even his own wards with such sensitive information,  _"I think I'm close to getting it."_

 _"You want to make it a Horcrux?"_  there was a slight disapproving frown on Jason's face and in his voice.

_"Yes, of course. It's all I have left of my mother."_

_"You hate your mother,"_  Jason pointed out.

_"Yes, mostly. But this is a symbol! Not of her pathetic love for a muggle who would even look at her with love potions. This is a symbol of her ancestry, my heritage as the Heir of Slytherin."_

_"Fine, but this is the last one,"_ Jason hadn't had much problem with the first Horcrux, Tom's old diary, but since then he had created a second with his uncle's signet ring and now he was planning to turn his mother's locket into yet another. Splitting the soul once was Dark and dangerous magic, doing more was practically begging for Fate's wrath.

_"Yes, the last."_

_"Swear it."_

_"I swear this will be my last Horcrux,"_ Tom made a magical oath which would survive as long as the two lived. What he didn't know was that it wouldn't even last a day,  _"Once I get the locket I'm leaving Borgin and Burke's. I'll apply at the ministry. With my skill and Slughorn's assistance, even Dumbledore won't be able to prevent me getting in."_

"Alright, I'm staying with Garrick. Learning wand lore is a rare and useful opportunity. If you know wands you know the basics of a wizard's personality at a glance. Plus, I meet most students before they even begin school, seeing their untamed magic try to connect with wands tells me even more."

"And selling wands in our society, where most wizards are totally dependent on them, gives you power," Tom frowned, he thought wands were the most ridiculous crutch to magic. Most wizards who left Hogwarts would be as helpless muggle without their wands. Both he and Jason were skilled with wandless magic, and it hadn't even been difficult. They had simply continued to practice with their childhood accidental magic until it could everything spells could do. And some things they couldn't.

The two left the Three Broomsticks and headed towards the Hog's Head with contained the chamber's secret entrance in its cellar. Right behind an ancient barrel of mead that no drank any more. They crept in through a stone tunnel. While the entrance was tight it quickly broadened enough that they could stand. The black walls were lit by an eerie green glow from the chamber's magic. Finally they reached the entrance room, where a giant statue of Salazar himself stood.

 _"Nahass?"_  Tom called for the basilisk after sealing the entrance behind him.

 _"Master!"_ she hissed, excitedly.

_"Only for a short while. Sorry, dear. You remember Jason, of course."_

_"Hello,"_  he said. Jason was not Nahass' master but she still respected him due to his Parseltongue abilities.

" _You have been taking good care of your mate,"_  she told Tom proudly.

 _"Of course he has,"_ Jason smiled.

 _"Have you been well?"_ Tom asked, blushing as he always did at the mention of mates.

" _Yes, I have been eating large rats and lost cats. The humans have not seen me."_

_"Good. We'll be here this evening, but we have to leave tomorrow morning."_

The basilisk's head swung, tongue darting out to smell the air, " _There is something down here!"_

" _A person?"_ Tom gasped.

" _No, a phoenix,"_  Nahass led them to the bird, it was old and moulting, nearing the end of its current life.

"Fawkes?" Jason asked

"Dumbledore's bird?" Tom yelled, reading for his wand.

"Don't worry Tom. Fawkes won't betray us, phoenix's have the power to see hearts and they can only turn on those with bad intentions. We're not here to hurt anyone."

"We're Dark Wizards and this is Dumbledore's bird."

"Phoenixes don't care about Light or Dark, as creatures of Fire and Death they balance the two. He won't give us over to Dumbledore just because of alignment. Trust me. I've been studying phoenixes since I found out Dumbledore had one as a familiar."

"Fine. But then why is he here?"

 **"To see you,"**  the bird said cryptically, transmitting his words directly into their minds.

"Well I'm glad to see you, Fawkes," Jason cradled the bird until he began to emit sparks. He quickly set Fawkes down on the floor where he began to really burn, body disappearing into the blaze. Once the flames died down he stepped out, reborn as a small grey chick.

" **I will return in the morning,"** he said and promptly vanished.

"Phoenixes," Jason rolled his eyes. Then, Jason and Tom retired to the bedroom.

"You know what we haven't done here in a while," Tom grinned.

"Fucked on the Slytherin bed," Jason raised an eyebrow, "Honestly. You're obsessed."

"You love it," Tom rolled on top of him with a shark-like grin.

Once the two had exhausted themselves they lay next to each other, regaining their breath.

"Happy birthday," Tom whispered. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, but when Tom awoke the bed was empty.


	9. Memory VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns to Harry and discovers what became of Tom.

" _Where is he_?" Tom shouted.

" _I do not know. I cannot scent him. But none of the entrances have been opened_ ," Nahass was distressed. Her master's mate had vanished and he was furious.

"Fawkes!" Tom yelled and the phoenix appeared, "This was Dumbledore, wasn't it? You led him here. You betrayed us!"

Tom drew his wand, his eyes glowing red.

**"This wasn't Albus, this is the work of something much greater than that. Fate has been far too active in your lover's life."**

"What is that supposed to mean? And don't lie to me. I know a spell that could kill even you and I'm not feeling patient," his voice held a dreadful calm.

**"Do you know where Jason is from?"**

"An orphanage, we grew up there together."

**"And before that?"**

"I don't know. Why would it matter?"

" **Because Jason is not from this time. He's been returned to his proper time period, he won't be able to come back."**

"He's gone?" Tom's wand fell with a clatter, his knees gave and he fell to the damp stone floor.

 **"I'm so sorry,"**  Fawkes said with a sad croon before disappearing again.

Tom couldn't believe it. Jason – who he had just held, who had been so full of life, who had been like a part of Tom himself – could not have vanished. But he had. Just as quickly as he had entered Tom's life, he left. Love was supposed to last eternity. His hasn't even lasted a lifetime. All Tom got was fifteen fleeting years. Nothing in a wizard's life span. Worst of all, he hadn't even known his time was limited. Perhaps if he had—he could hardly bear to think about it.

He felt tears burn his eyes as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside sat small silver ring with an emerald set in it. The gem couldn't compare with the brightness of Jason's eyes, but it would have suited him beautifully. Today was meant to be  _the_  day. He was finally ready to tie the knot, but too late. Jason was now gone – forever. Sobs wracked his body and he just knelt and cried for the first time in his life. He was furious with the cruel world he lived in. He vowed to rebuild it in memory of the only person who meant anything. He would go on to make seven Horcruxes and his oath would not stop him, proving that Jason, wherever he'd vanished to, was as good as dead. Tom Marvolo Riddle died with him. Dark Lord Voldemort left the chamber and Tom would not return until after Harry Potter's death years later, when he would cry for the second and last time.

* * *

In a distant time, Jason woke in a place he barely remembered But the instant he saw the tiny, cramped space it all rushed back to him. His cupboard. He was surprised to still fit inside, it hadn't been particularly large when he was seven and he had grown a lot since then. Or not, he thought, looking himself over. He definitely wasn't twenty, nor was he seven again, somewhere in between. Still underage, he realized with a frown. Any magic he performed would be detected by the Ministry, though that didn't mean he was willing to let his relatives abuse him anymore. Minor wandless spells would just register as ordinary accidental magic and the Ministry couldn't bother to examine the specific spell.

He opened the cupboard. Strangely, it was unlocked. Or perhaps not so strange. There probably hadn't been anyone to lock in for a while. He went to fetch the mail. On top was the newspaper, it was July 1st 1991, shortly before his eleventh birthday. The front page article warned about a "Big Business Scam, Exposed!", he pushed it aside and was about to leave when he noticed it. His Hogwarts letter, addressed to Harry J. Potter. That was him. But how strange, he had almost forgotten his birth name. It had been so long since someone had called him that. In his mind he was still Jason Evans and he always would be. He would need to attend school if he didn't want the Ministry to send someone after him. While the Ministry wouldn't pose him much of a threat, he didn't want to stay with the Dursley's either. Going to Hogwarts would give him the chance to stay in the wizarding world and return to the school—his only real home.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek and he turned to see Petunia.

"I'm back, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Off learning magic," he smiled at her flinch.

"You can't have, Lily didn't get her invitation to attend that freak school until she was eleven. That's when they start," she said, not bothering to deny magic's existence. So she must have known his mother was a muggleborn, as Jason had learnt from an ancestry spell. She'd known and kept it from him.

"Don't call me a freak. That might make me mad, you wouldn't like to see that," Jason raised his hands.

"You can't use magic in here! That man promised!" his aunt shook with terror, as though she doubted her own words.

"What man?"

"Professor Dumbledore,"

"When did you speak to  _him?_ "

"I didn't. There was a note. When he left you here."

"Dumbledore left me here? As a baby? Why?"

"When that Lord Voldemort killed Lily—and your father—he just dropped you off here. In the middle of the night, like some kind of criminal."

"Lord Voldemort?"

"That serial killer. He's dead. Dumbledore promised that much in his note, else I wouldn't have taken you in. Not with some madman after you."

"Oh Tom," Jason sighed heading towards the window, "What happened to you?"

He looked outside and was suddenly blinded. Wards! And not just the standard Ministry grey ones, though those were there. There were two extras which glowed with the blindingly shine of Light magic. He squinted carefully at them to make out the details. One had a distinctive signature he would never forget. The yellow-cream of Dumbledore's magic. The ward was meant to track and report any magic Jason performed. It was lucky he'd stopped before he cast wandless magic on Petunia. Dumbledore's sensitive wards would notice it. And Dumbledore wouldn't ignore it like a random Ministry worker would, not when he'd gone through the trouble of creating these wards.

Underneath was another ward, a pale green protection. It felt comforting in a way Light magic had never been for him. It was also vaguely familiar, as if he had seen it a long time ago. It must have belonged to one of his parent. Probably his mother. He knew from some of Petunia's old insults that he'd inherited his mother's green eyes. Maybe he'd also gotten his green magic from her. The ward was ritual based, and very rare. It required a sacrifice of the caster's life, but would protect against anything except another, equally powered, ritual. If it was his mother's it was probably linked to him by blood and strengthened by proximity to Petunia.

His life as Harry Potter seemed to be getting more and more unusual! He would need to go to school now, at least to investigate.

He turned to Petunia, "Did you tell Dumbledore when I disappeared?"

"No," she said, staring strangely at his eyes.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your—the colour."

"Oh," while Tom's eyes went red when he was emotional, Jason's turned an unnaturally bright green. Avada Kedavra green, Tom would say.

Since none of the wards were intended to physically track him and Petunia hadn't told Dumbledore, the man wouldn't even know he was gone. How foolish of him.

"Good," he told his aunt, "We'll keep it our little secret. I'll be leaving for Hogwarts soon and you can behave just like you did when I was gone."

Jason responded to his Hogwarts letter carefully. What would a muggleborn say? Probably that while he wanted to go to Hogwarts, he did not know how to buy supplies or get to the school. He wondered why he hadn't gotten a teacher to explain things the same way he and Tom had as children. He found the delivery owl still in the garden and gave it the letter he had addressed to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. He remembered that name, Dumbledore's old transfiguration apprentice.

The next day there was a loud knock on the door. Petunia opened it, took one look at the man standing on her doorstep and immediately called for Jason. He came to the door and recognized Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant he and Tom had accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets. As if that oaf could be Slytherin's heir.

"Hello, are you from Hogwarts?" Jason said in what he hoped was a believably shy voice. He was quickly falling back on his old, now slightly rusty, acting skills.

"Yeah, the name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you going to take me to get supplies?"

"O' course. Come on 'Arry, we'll be headed to Diagon Alley."

"But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that, d'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"Where?"

"In Gringotts, the wizard's bank."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins. Come along now, Harry, we're going to Diagon Alley."

Hagrid brought him to the train station, marvelling at all sorts of ordinary muggle inventions. They took the train to London, then went to the Leakey Cauldron. Once they were there Jason was mobbed by a bunch of witches and wizards who praised him for saving them from the Dark Lord. He hated it. He tried to deal with them gracefully but they refused to leave until Hagrid arrived.

"Must get on—lots ter buy. Come on Harry," he said. They went towards the wall which disguised Diagon Alley and he took out his umbrella, tapping the bricks which would open it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said proudly, leading Jason down the street towards Gringotts. It loomed up above them, white marble walls and bronze doors as intimidating as ever. They went through the two sets of doors.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said with a nod towards the goblin's poem which warned against theft. Jason knew goblin protections were no laughing matter, but a skilled and careful wizard, like himself or Tom, could still sneak in. They reached the counter and Hagrid walked up to a free goblin, "Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Do you have his key, sir?" The goblin asked what Jason had been wondering. He or his guardian should have it, but he didn't and he doubted the Dursley's did either. Perhaps the goblins would simply have to do a blood test to confirm he was the valid heir.

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid. Apparently not. The key must be from Dumbledore. But where had he gotten it? And what might he have taken out of the vault? Jason's emotions whirled but he carefully concealed his anger, making sure his eyes did not begin to glow. If Hagrid reported that to Dumbledore, his cover as ordinary Harry Potter would be blown.

After emptying what seemed like his every possession Hagrid reached the key, "Got it."

"That seems to be in order," the goblin said after a few moments of staring. It seemed he was also suspicious but, recognizing Harry Potter, he would leave it alone.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen," well this trip simply got more and more interesting. He wondered why Dumbledore had sent him with Hagrid on the same day as some secretive errand. Knowing the old man, it wasn't coincidence. He wanted Jason—or rather the innocent saviour Harry who he believed him to be—to become interested in whatever was hidden in the vault.

"Very well," said the goblin, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin arrived and took them down to Harry's vault, the journey seemed to make Hagrid sick. The half giant exited the cart with a green tinge and a trembling legs. When Griphook opened the vault and Jason saw the sheer amount of money, he gasped. He was ridiculously rich! Growing up an out-of-time orphan the first time he'd had no family vault, he and Tom had relied on the Hogwarts scholarships and then their jobs, as well as extreme frugalness, in order to live comfortably. With the money in here he wouldn't  _need_  to work another day in his life. He gathered some money into a pouch then they headed toward vault seven hundred and thirteen. It was deep beneath Gringotts, through many of it's extra protection spells. Jason wondered what could be so important to be placed there, where vaults cost a fortune. When they arrived Griphook opened the door with a finger and Hagrid entered to pull out a small package. Even through it's wrapping, it shone with a near-blinding golden light to Jason's enhanced vision. Alchemy, and very strong at that. Jason wondered what it was. He was getting an idea, but it couldn't be. That would be with Nicolas Flamel. Unless Dumbledore has managed to persuade his old friend to move it.

Jason tuned out the rest of the shopping expedition, lost in thought, until they reached Ollivander's for his wand. When they reached the shop Hagrid left, unable to enter the small building. Jason then entered the store, "Garrick!" he called.

"Ah, Jason. I knew I'd be seeing you soon," the man appeared from behind a stack of boxes, "How are you?"

"All right, I suppose, but I miss Tom horribly. And I've heard all these things about a Dark Lord, what happened to him? All I know is that he's not really dead. I can sense his soul out there somewhere, presumably because of his Horcruxes."

"Yes, when he was killed he simply became a bodiless spirit. The problems began after you left. He went mad with grief. He made six Horcruxes—"

"No! How could he?"

"People do terrible things when they're distraught. And Tom never listened to anyone but you. I did try to stop him. A few Horcruxes in was when he really became a Dark Lord, that level of soul damage is almost irreparable. And, did you know, you're a Horcrux? Ever since you defeated him as an infant. That may be why you traveled through time to him."

"I'm a Horcrux?"

"Yes, I believe unintentionally. If he performed the ritual before his 'death' the shard would simply move to the nearest host. It's definitely there. I can sense it on you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jason growled.

"I never saw it until now. I believe Fate blocked my Sight on that matter. But you must leave before it becomes suspicious, here's your wand," he held out Jason's holly and phoenix feather wand. A twin to Tom's, "Tom brought it here when you vanished, like you had asked him, I've kept it for you."

"Bye Garrick. And thanks" Jason said.

"You're welcome son. I wish you good luck in this life," he gave a small, pained smile to Jason's retreating back.


	10. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom must deal with life after killing Jason.

Losing Jason the first time had been bad enough. It had driven him to destroy his soul. And then at least he'd been told Jason was alive somewhere. Even if they were apart. This time his lover was dead, and at his own hands. In his anger he'd been too blind to recognize the only man he'd loved in his whole life standing right in front of him. Voldemort had killed the only person who loved him. Who loved Tom.

He didn't want to live. He didn't deserve to live. Ruling the world because of Jason's death wasn't worth anything. Tom remembered their plans to take over and fix the world, but peacefully. So slowly and carefully that the people grew to love them. They'd planned to rule together. Hell, Tom had planned to marry the man. The man he had killed. He raised his wand to his chest and ended his life with two words, the same he had used so often on others. After it had all gone wrong. The words that had killed his lover.

"Avada Kedavra." His last memory would be a flash of light almost, but not quite, the colour of Jason's eyes.


	11. Limbo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To meet again in death and relearn how to love.

In the land between life and death four things happened simultaneously: Albus and Gellert returned with the final Horcrux, Jason woke, Tom arrived, and strange figure, hidden entirely by a hooded black robe, appeared.

"Perfect, we're all here," the stranger said.

"Where exactly is  _here_?" Tom asked, shivering at the bone white forehead he could just glimpse beneath the robe.

"Limbo," Jason said. Tom turned, finally noticing his lover's presence. He ran to Jason and quickly embraced him.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry," he whispered through tears.

"I know, love. I forgive you, there's no point in holding grudges beyond the grave."

"Should I be worried that there's a young Dumbledore here?" Tom asked upon seeing the remaining two men.

"Not really, he's actually much better than the elderly one. That's Gellert Grindelwald with him, by the way," Jason smirked at his friend's quickly paling face.

"And who are you?" Tom asked the cloaked figure.

"I am the ruler of this place."

"Death?" Jason gasped.

"Precisely," Death pulled black the hood to reveal a face that was nothing but skull and no one could doubt it's words.

"Why are you here?" Jason wondered, "Why are we here?"

"You and Tom have lived strange lives, tangled up with Fate, Horcruxes, and the Deathly hallows. This leaves you with an unusual choice, but first you must decide, are you two truly lovers or enemies? Would you be able to spend the rest of eternity together?"

And suddenly the others disappeared, leaving the two were alone.

"Tom, I'm so sorry. I should have told you I was from the future. I even knew it was possible I could go back. It's just—it felt like speaking about it would make it happen."

"Jason," tears were gathering in Tom's eyes, "I'd almost forgotten how you were. None of this is your fault. You weren't the fool who kill your own beloved. Absolutely nothing here was your fault."

"Tom, I won't blame you. I love you too much and I've missed you these last seven years. I can't bear to lose you again."

"Does this mean we've decided we're lovers?" Tom said, embraced him gently.

"Would you be able to spend forever with me?"

"I would love to spend forever with you," Tom kissed him with all the feeling of his fifty years alone.

When they parted, faces glowing with smiles, Death returned holding Tom's Horcruxes.

"I see you chose love," it was hard to see on the sell face, but Death seemed pleased. "Well, there are several things left to do. Firstly, Tom, you need to reattach your Horcruxes."

"Of course. How?"

"Like this," she snapped her fingers and the pieces of soul entered Tom.

"It's that easy? The rituals all said it would be painful."

"Yes, it usually is. Once you are dead many things are different. Some easier, some harder. Now for your second choice. There are a few things I need to explain before you chose. The two of you are soul mates. You can't live without the other-"

"But what about the prophecy?" Tom interrupted.

"Prophecies can be false and they can be misheard," Death's tone showed all the annoyance at the interruption that it's face couldn't show. "Since soulmates can't live without the other, the fact that the two of you were born so far apart was dangerous. You would have become sick, depressed or insane without each other. To make up for this mistake Jason was sent through time to be with you, but a person must live and die in their own time, so he was sent back."

"As interesting as this knowledge is, isn't it useless now that we're dead?" Tom wondered.

"Patience. That brings me to the final point, your choice. You have two options. And you must both agree on the one you pick. The first is to move on from Limbo and die properly. The second is that I will bring you back to life, since Jason collected all my Hallows. You will arrive at the instant you first saw each other with your current memories still intact. As the Master of Death, if Jason chooses this option he will be immortal, the eternal Master of the Hallows. Tom will also become immortal because of his Horcrux within you," he told Jason, "but any other humans you know will eventually die."

Jason turned to his lover, "Option two?"

Tom nodded.

Jason found back his five year old body, wondering briefly if all this de-aging would become a regularity in his life. Then the door in front of him opened to reveal the most important person in his universe.

"They'll do a good job," Albus told Gellert.

"Better than we did," he agreed.

"Then again, we never got a second chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote at http://www.inkitt.com/fandom3?sort=latest


End file.
